


I'll Keep An Eye On This

by fandomfix



Series: you'll make your real friends and set yourselves apart [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awesome Phasma, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Pre-Slash, She has no time for these shenanigans but she's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Back from the holidays, Phasma cannot deal with her ridiculous friends and any realizations they may have had over Christmas.





	I'll Keep An Eye On This

**Author's Note:**

> This is the branch between the two terms and it felt right for it to be from Phasma's POV. I loved her in the very first one I wrote, and I missed her POV...like a lot. I had also started to worry that she was becoming nothing more than a plot device, so after some discussion with frapandfurious, we decided it'd be a good idea to go back into her head for a minute.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes it’s hard being the smartest person in every room.

Ok, that’s a lie. Phasma knows some really smart people in Ravenclaw so _potentially_ there are people in this castle smarter than her.

Doesn’t mean she’s found them yet though.

It was hard to believe how much happened in the first half of the year. Between classes and Hogsmeade trips and being the most fabulous person in the room on Halloween, she couldn’t believe only a few months had passed.

And on top of all that, this was the year Kylo joined them.

She knew Hux was unsure about her dragging him into a friendship with the other boy at first, but things were different now.

Very different.

So different that if they ditched her one more time and then _didn’t_ end up kissing, she might take drastic action.

In the past four months, people had asked her if she ever felt split off from her two best friends. It was true that they wandered off and spent plenty of time together. In fact, several people in the castle probably thought they were already dating.

Those people clearly didn’t know how oblivious both of those boys could be.

Phasma _wished_ she could be so naïve.

She finished putting on her uniform, prepared to go downstairs and greet Hux. They had seen each other yesterday, but only for a brief moment. Her mother kept insisting she only had ‘one more thing to do’ before taking her to the train. In the end she had to portkey to Hogsmeade and request an escort up to Hogwarts. By the time she’d entered the dungeons, dinner was long over and Hux was nearly asleep on the couch waiting for her.

She couldn’t wait to have an actual conversation with him. Couldn’t wait to watch him try to explain away the distraction he’d been dealing with for weeks now.

It was clear when they’d last spoken that his mind was elsewhere. His studies didn’t suffer but his thoughts were not as ordered as they should be. It was even more obvious when he wrote her letters during the holiday. Sentences never came to a conclusion. His words would trail off as if he’d dragged the quill away from the parchment abruptly.

And there was a noticeable lack of talk about Kylo.

Kylo, who was their best friend. Kylo, who somehow became the third member of the triad they hadn’t even realized they wanted. Kylo, who had a facial scar many found terrifying. They all had wild theories about where he’d gotten it too.

One of these days she was gonna have to tell him how much he owed her for starting those rumors.

Entering the common room, she saw Hux sprawled across the couch. He was awake (which was actually a bit surprising) but was staring into the empty fireplace.

“Attempting nonverbal magic again, darling?” She collapsed onto his legs, hearing the stifled grunt of pain as she did so. She smirked, turning to look into the fireplace as well.

Unsurprisingly, Hux didn’t answer. They hadn’t gotten breakfast yet and there was no Kylo to drag him into a conversation whether he wanted it or not.

She sighed, shifting her body so that less of her weight was on Hux’s legs. Then she placed one of her hands on the arm resting at his side, running her fingers up and down in soothing motions. When it became clear he wouldn’t speak, she grimaced.

“Would you like to skip breakfast?” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew if she gave him enough time he’d be back to his normal stoic self, but right now she needed to talk to people. Even if those people were coming to grips with realizing things Phasma saw coming at _Halloween for pity’s sake_.

She would never try and rush Hux. The easiest way to make him dig his heels in was to rush him through anything.

But while she’d never rush him, she was ready for the next stage. The ignorance of their feelings was over. She didn’t know precisely what happened in December, but she knew some facts. She knew Hux gave Kylo that gorgeous cloak that the boy kept wearing in the weeks following. She knew that Hux came back from talking to Kylo the night he gave them his own gifts, looking like he’d seen a ghost.

And not the Bloody Baron kind either.

No, they’d moved beyond ignorance into worry and confusion. While she was not looking forward to longing looks at each other that would go unnoticed, she was ready to move onto pining.

That might sound heartless, but anyone who thought so didn’t know Hux and Kylo. If she even _hinted_ that she knew anything, they would deny it. If she claimed the other might be interested, they would scoff and laugh. If she tried to push, they’d fall so deep into their own minds that it would take weeks to pull them out.

Better for her to play the ignorant, oblivious friend. Better for her to be there for them. To sit on this couch and watch Hux stare into the middle distance worrying about things he didn’t need to. Better to go to dueling club with Kylo and let him work out the frustration he was sure to have after spending the whole holiday stewing on his feelings. Better to give them time to figure it out for themselves.

Sometimes being the smart friend was torture.

 “Well,” she said, gathering herself and standing up. “You refuse to speak and I am starving. I’ll come find you at lunch so we can talk about everything that’s happened. Sound good?”

She couldn’t help the slight smile on her face when she saw him nod. At least he was listening to her.

She left him behind, knowing she’d see him later. If nothing else there was class, although they would have no time to talk then.

Walking upstairs to the Great Hall, she hummed to herself, running her fingers along the stone walls. She couldn’t help thinking about all the adventures she wanted to have this spring. Swimming with the boys and sneaking into the Forbidden Forest. Going on more Hogsmeade excursions and more explorations of the castle.

There was so much she wanted to do with them. Even if they frustrated her to pieces, she couldn’t imagine spending time with anyone else.

That was so sentimental, she was nearly ashamed. But as no one was around to hear her thoughts, she allowed it…just this once.

Pushing through the doors, she saw Kylo sitting alone at the edge of Slytherin table. He was wearing the tie they’d gotten him, looking unconcerned with the baffled looks he was receiving. Phasma smiled as she approached.

“’ello, Ky.”

He looked up as she sat down, his eyes distant but his smile much more reassuring than Hux’s silence.

“Hey, Phas.” He glanced behind her, trying to look unbothered. “Where’s Hux?”

“What, am I not enough for you anymore? Should I just stop showing up to our study sessions? Let you pass all your classes alone?”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head and gesturing at her. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

She smiled, watching the way he stared at the table, his cheeks tinging the lightest pink.

“He was feeling the holiday hangover,” she dismissed. Let Kylo think that Hux only needed a little more time alone. It wasn’t her place to push them together.

Well…not in such an obvious way, at least.

He looked at her, nodding in understanding. If there was the smallest bit of disappointment in his gaze, she forgave it.

It had been a long holiday without each other.

Sometimes it was refreshing to have a friend in touch with his emotions. Hux was so fragile, despite what he wanted the world to think. So ready to take on anyone who seemed the least threatening to his way of life. At least Kylo knew himself enough to let his feelings out once in a while. Even if he did channel them into aggression that she had to beat out of him.

“Well, I hope he’s able to concentrate in class.” He smiled, finally catching her eye and taking a drink of the lukewarm milk in front of him. “You and I both know he’ll be horrible if he misses even a day’s worth of notes.”

She cackled. It wasn’t often she got to spend long periods of time with just one or the other of the boys anymore. Their lives were slowly being consumed by this new attraction they were coming to grips with. As she and Kylo spent the rest of the breakfast chatting and catching up, she couldn’t help but think that this would be one interesting term. She was glad to see she still had a place in it.

She just hoped things didn’t get so drastic that she had to intervene. Neither of the boys would forgive her.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to [louhuan](http://louhuan.tumblr.com)! The idea of Phasma spreading rumors about Kylo's scar belongs completely to them and I loved it so much I needed to make it part of the canon <3
> 
> Come say hey on [our](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com) [tumblrs](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com)!


End file.
